wotfandomcom-20200222-history
What is yet to happen
This is a theory page, listing what is yet to happen in the last book. Feel free to add what is missing, or re-organizing it if the classification by person and what comes from them is messy. Rand * Min has a viewing of Aviendha having four of Rand's babies at once - possibly mixed viewing and two of those will be Min's. * His blood is shed on the slopes of Shayol Ghul bringing about man's salvation. * Rand binds the Nine Moons to him - probably the Seanchan royal court itself, possibly through his connection with Mat, the new Prince of Ravens and husband of the new Seanchan Empress. * Rand will die, to live. * Rand will be born again * Rand might fight Gawyn. (In Gawyn's dreams he believes that Rand still loves Egwene.) * Rand will meet Gawyn and Galad. * Rand will face the Amyrlin Seat and know her anger. * Rand will face women who channel and argue with them. (The argument will possibly be over who will lead the forces of light against the Shadow in Tarmon Gai'don) * Rand will Break the World. (It could be an actual Breaking like the one after the War of Power or it could be the separation of the Nations who will unite to battle the Shadow. In part it may also be the end of channeling) *Rand must bow to the Crystal Throne to win the Last Battle (Seanchan Karaethon Cycle prophesy, may not happen since those prophesies were twisted by Ishamael before being sent to Seanchan on the fleet Artur Hawkwing sent to conquer the Seanchan, Ishamael was under the guise of Artur Hawkwing's most trusted adviser, Jalwin Moerad at the time.) Mat * Mat "abandons half the Light in the world to save the world". This coupled with Egwene's Dreaming of Mat putting one of his eyes on a balancing scale and Mat going to see the Eelfinn (who are notorious for taking harsh payments in return for wishes) suggests that Mat will have to give them one of his eyes as payment. May also refer to the Seanchan being twisted and Mat split between Rand (force of good) and the Seanchan (being twisted) and he needs to help both to save the world. Also, ravens eat meat, making them the Dark One's eyes. The crest for the Seanchan is ravens. * Egwene's dreaming of Mat placing one of his eyes on a balancing scale could refer to the Eelfinn's requirement for payment in return for Moiraine. Min's viewing could be interpretated as "half the light in the world" being one of his eyes, in return of saving the world by bringing Moiraine back and thus fufilling Min's other viewing that Moiraine is needed or else Rand will fail. * Another theory is that Mat (who has come to believe the Eelfinn can see through his eyes) cuts out one of his own eyes so their rescue efforts aren't given away. * Mat and Thom rescue Moiraine (and succeed in order to prove Min's viewing true) Perrin * Min's viewing : trees flowering all around Perrin, possibly refers to the Nym, ''or else to Perrin finding the lost song of the Tinkers, the one sang by Ogier, Da'shain Aiel and the Nym in Rand's journey through the glass columns. It also may refer to the death of his family as they were buried among a grove of apple blossom trees. * Something happens to Rand and Perrin must rescue him twice. The first has been fulfilled when Perrin leads an army to rescue him at Dumai's Wells. * Perrin somehow seems linked to the throne of Saldaea by more than marriage (see Min's viewing about the broken crown); if Tenobia dies, Lord Bashere will likely refuse the throne. Min has also seen an aura of darkness around Lord Bashere, indicating his possible death. This leaves Faile with the title, but she may just hand it to Perrin instead. * When Lord Bashere confronts Perrin in Caemlyn, he accuses him of marrying Faile because of the stories of a broken crown. Egwene, Aes Sedai and Asha'man * Links with the Kin, the Wise Ones, the Sea Folk * Links with the Asha'man? ''(Elaida's construction would become the Black Tower?) * She is helped by a Seanchan with a sword (from one of her dreams, maybe that Seanchan is Egeanin? She's the only one who can use a sword that seems likely to help Aes Sedai for the moment. Tylee is also a possibility.) * Logain finds his glory (becomes M'Hael or Tamyrlin beside Egwene? Fights alongside Rand against Taim, as well as possible leadership after Rand's death.) * The Black Tower will be rent in blood and fire, and sisters shall walk its grounds. (Possible revolt in the Black Tower and Sisters shall walk its grounds has already happened due to the disasterous attack on the Black Tower.) Lan * Journeys to Malkier with the men of the Borderlands riding with him Elayne and other kings and queens * Elayne is crowned. Fufilled. (Of Andor, what of Cairhien?) * Elayne gives birth to her twins, suspected to be the twin heroes Shivan and Cailan who are the harbingers of a new age. * Berelain finds a "man in white who will make her fall head over heels." (Galad? See Min's viewing in LoC, could be a ''gai'shain or da'covale. Most likely Galad because he is now the Lord Captain Commander of the Children, and she also would gravitate to a man of power to secure her nation instead of a servant/slave. With Galad's company of Whitecloaks now meeting with Perrin's company, this is becoming more likely.)'' Mazrim Taim * Will make another attempt to kill Rand, knowing that if Rand is dead the Asha'man will follow him? * This will result in a confrontation between Rand and Taim, for what is happening at the Black Tower? Could it be between Logain and Taim? Could be Logain's glory? Nynaeve * Possible pregnancy according to Min's viewing of Lan of a baby holding a sword and that Robert Jordan has stated that Min's viewing are always indicative of the future, never the past. Siuan Sanche and Leane Sharif * Can an Asha'man Heal Siuan and Leane to their full strength as they are, or would they both have to be stilled again and then re-Healed? Would there be any repercussions from this? Emphasizing the series's theme of cooperation between men and women, Robert Jordan has stated that only men can heal women to full strength and only women can do the same for men. The three red sisters stilled by Rand at Dumai's Wells claim they were restored to full strength. Logain Ablar was also presumably restored to his full potential by Nynaeve. See also * Min's viewings * Egwene's dreams * Karaethon Cycle